Escribir para seguir
by Lou27
Summary: Siempre he escuchado que el escribir sobre los sentimientos de uno puede ayudarlo a superar una situación o el encontrar la solución al problema. La impotencia que siento en mi vida no me deja más escapatoria que intentarlo, después de todo ¿Qué puedo perder?


**Desafio: **Escribir sobre algún objeto de tu habitación: _el espejo_  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano~

Dicen que escribiendo sobre nuestros sentimientos podemos salir adelante, sacar toda esa mierda que nos consume. Otros dicen que gritando o llorando podemos sacar cierto peso de encima. Quiero intentarlo, necesito hacerlo. En realidad ya no es una cuestión de querer hacerlo, sino de hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Me cuesta tener que asumir un personaje antes de salir de casa, o inclusive el tener que actuar ante mi propio reflejo para convencerme. Esas palabras huecas que salen por mi boca, para que simplemente se pierdan en la nada misma me tienen harto. Y no, al parecer no es suficiente lidiar conmigo mismo, debo cargar con los problemas de todos los demás y darles una solución mágica con unas suaves palabras para calmar sus corazones.

Estoy hastiado de mí mismo, siempre diciendo que sí a todo y nunca imponiendo mis opiniones. Ayudar a los demás para que luego todo lo que hagas esté mal o no importa que tan bien lo hagas, nunca es suficiente. Nunca. La perfección no existe, nunca se cansan de recordarme eso. Lo peor de todo es que, gracias a eso, ahora no se aceptar cumplidos. Nada está bien, nada de lo hago, todo puede ser mejor, todo me puede superar y nada puedo hacer para detenerlo.

Si no puedo mejorar, ¿para qué lo intento? Siempre va a haber alguien mejor que yo. Estoy cansado de intentar, de esforzarme. Solo quiero dormir, mirar el techo y las nubes. Quiero detenerme un puto rato a sentir el viento en la cara sin tener que preocuparme de lo que piensen los demás.

No, definitivamente esto de escribir no sirve una mierda. Lo único que hace es deprimirme, recordar y mantenerme atado a estas palabras. No quiero olvidar lo que siento, pero tampoco quiero ser esclavo de mis emociones. Necesito superarlas, superar todas estas sensaciones de mierda que no sirven para nada. Eso mismo, dejar de sentir sería perfecto, sería idóneo. Cómo envidio a esa gente apática, que solo actúa por capricho y le importa tres mierdas todo. Yo no podría. Simplemente no podría.

El sonido de la alarma me sacó de mis pensamientos. Genial otra noche sin poder pegar un ojo. Guardé las hojas, en las cuales escribí, con hastío en mi escritorio. Como es habitual me levanté tirando todas las sabanas a mi paso y así adentrarme al baño para relajar mi cuerpo con una ducha. Luego me vestí con mi traje negro y frente a un espejo alboroté aún más, si eso es posible, mis rebeldes cabellos castaños. En mi reflejo no podía ver nada interesante, solo esas profundas bolsas debajo de los ojos que ya estaban instaladas desde hace años. Al principio mis guardianes se preocupaban mucho por ellas, pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbraron y comenzaron a obviarlas.

Como mafia, perdón, ahora somos nuevamente un grupo de vigilantes como lo quería Primo… ¿A quién engaño? Claro, a todo el mundo; y sobre todo a mí mismo. Siempre sonriendo, siguiendo las bromas de mis amigos cuando solo quiero gritar y llorar por toda esa sangre que mis manos derramaron. Todas esas familias que destruí para que mis guardianes no deban corromperse, para que no caigan tan bajo como lo he hecho. No puedo evitar mirar mis manos y sentir esa cálida sensación del líquido derramándose por las mismas.

Pero lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar y alegar que estoy cansado. Sí, estoy cansado. Cansado de fingir. Harto de ayudar a los demás cuando noto como me hundo en la nada misma. Y no hay nada a mi alrededor, no hay familia ni amigos; nada.

Mi expresión seguía inmutable, como si ninguno de estos pensamientos haya cruzado por mi mente. Sonreí con algo de sorna. Es increíble lo que el bajo mundo puede hacerles a las personas.

Con lentitud apoyé mi frente con mi reflejo. Estaba frío, hasta que un calor sofocante comenzó a expandirse por toda mi piel. Al abrir mis ojos pude notar como mis llamas de última voluntad estaban activas, sofocándome. Mi reflejo estaba inmutable, no se había movido ni un ápice. Tarde unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero la piel me ardía horrores y mi voz simplemente no salía. Era Primo. Mi reflejo era el mismísimo Giotto Vongola, el cual me miraba con sus fríos ojos calculadores. Pero no pude procesar mucho más la situación, ya que el dolor comenzó a nublarme la vista hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Estaba sumergido en la obscuridad, en aquel familiar frio abismo. Pero había una luz, una pequeña vela a unos cuantos metros al frente. Solo podía mirarla. Me daba miedo acercarme y que esta se apagase por mi culpa, que si me acercaba a ella su calidez me iba a abrumar y me haría quebrarme. Que toda esa fachada que construí sea destruida por mis lágrimas. Que todos mis intentos por protegerlos a todos sean en vano. Que cuando toda la verdad salga a la luz el sentimiento de soledad va a crecer aún más y se va a instalar permanentemente en mi pecho. Si, esa vela, esa minúscula vela significaba mucho para mí. Era mi familia, mis amigos, la razón por la cual aún vivo. Debo protegerlos, que no se intoxiquen como yo lo estoy.

Los he llegado a despreciar por todo lo que he pasado, pero cuando me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos rompo en llanto, porque los amo demasiado como para dejar de protegerlos. No me entiendo, pero no puedo parar de hacer lo que hago.

Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro, era la de Primo. Sus ojos se mostraban más blandos, transmitiéndome algo de confianza. Mantuvimos la mirada unos segundos, hasta que dijo algo que necesitaba escuchar, algo que anhelaba que me dijesen. "No estás solo, no tienes porqué cargar todo este peso sobre tus hombros. Solo debes superar una prueba más."

De repente la vela se apagó, desesperadamente me tiré sobre ella. Sentía como todas mis fuerzas se iba, como me iba hundiendo en el miedo. Grité, llamando a cada uno de mis guardianes, con la esperanza de que esa luz vuelva a brillar nítidamente. Esperando entre lágrimas que una suave calidez envuelva mi cuerpo; pero en su lugar lo único que recibí fue un frío golpe. Me desmayé al instante y al despertar me sentí mareado y con las manos llenas de un líquido desafortunadamente familiar. Sangre. Nuevamente estaba en mi baño, pero todo era distinto. El espejo estaba hecho trizas y todo a mí alrededor podía ver machas de sangre, de mi propia sangre.

El pánico y el miedo eran lo único que podía sentir. Grité y lloré desesperadamente tratando de limpiar el desastre, pero lo único que hacía era empeorarlo. Pasaron solo unos pocos minutos para que mi tutor casi tire la puerta abajo para ver lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se mostraban atónitos ante la escena, pero de igual forma se acercó sigilosamente. Quería alejarme, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Simplemente dejé que Reborn abrace el casi vació caparazón que quedaba de mi persona.

Yo sentí que lo perdí todo, sentí ese peso en mi pecho expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, como me consumía en cuestión de segundos. Pero la cercanía de mi tutor me ayudó a abrir los ojos, y así poder ver como todos mis guardianes estaban reunidos detrás con lágrimas en sus ojos. En sus miradas podía ver la angustia y la sorpresa. Fue un alivio, por fin pude suspirar y relajar verdaderamente mis músculos. Sentir como esa carga poco a poco desaparecía, al igual que mis alrededores. Pero esta vez en mi inconsciencia, en mi abismo, habían varias velas encendidas que me permitían ver con claridad a mi alrededor.


End file.
